


Bring On The Wonder

by Tala_Paige



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, It's not Boris this time!, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe out of character, Non-Canonical Character Death, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Someone is stealing Bit Beasts...again, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tala_Paige/pseuds/Tala_Paige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BBA Revolution team and former Blade Breakers - Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max - must join together with another team, the E.S. Bladders for the new tournament. They even get some surprise help from the Blitzkrieg Boys after they find out one E.S. Bladders is a long time friend/"little sister" of theirs. But not only do they have to win the tournament, they're also up against the greatest evil they've fought yet! Will they come out unharmed or will this be their last tournament?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring On The Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on Fanfiction.net originally...of course this was like in 2007. I had long since lost any of the work I had on it, and I have no idea where I was ever going to go with it. Plus I was in a completely different head space then I have now and I never want to go to that place again. So instead of trying to pick up where I had left off, I decided to totally revamp the story. I really hope I get some readers but I shall see. I really hope that if you choose to read this that you enjoy it!

PROLOGUE:  
　　Life can be a funny and fickle thing, it can be going on how it always seems to be going and then the next minute everything is just changing out of the blue. People do not always think about their lives, let alone the lives of complete strangers. However that was not the case this time. You see there was going to be two groups of people that have no real knowledge of the other group, that would essentially be shoved together. It should be a complete and utter disaster waiting to happen. But will that be how it ends or will these two unlikely groups be able to merge together in unity?

CHAPTER ONE:  
“Whatever you do, you’ll never be wrong.  
As long as you reach for it.  
When you reach for it, nothing is to far.  
And it’s never too long, as long as you reach for it.  
You can dream on it, everywhere.  
There’s so much distance.  
Between what you’ve want and what you’ve got.  
But if you really want it, it’s your life.  
So you gotta try, you’ve gotta fly.”  
　　Life was going fairly normal for all of the former members of the Blade Breakers this summer. Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and even Daichi were preparing the next school...well mostly Kenny and Hilary...Tyson and Daichi were mostly just blading against each other and anyone else willing to challenge them. Hilary was volunteering to help Kenny at his parent’s noodle shop and in turn he was teaching her about Beyblades and Bit-Beasts. Max was traveling around the world with his parents, sometimes they just went to new places but every once in awhile they would come across Beybladers and would study their techniques. Meanwhile, Ray and the White Tigers team were building a place for the children of their village to learn and train how to Beyblade, that way they could have somewhere to go when the weather did not permit it outside. Finally, there is Kai who was staying in Russia with the Blitzkrieg Boys, they were in the process of opening a Beybladers recreation center. This would be a safe place for Bladers to go in order to train, learn, or to just hang out with other Beybladers, including the Blitzkrieg Boys who would not only be running the place but be acting as coaches too.  
　　Of course outside of their lives, something horrible was once more in the midst of happening; not that any of them were yet aware. But then Mr. Dickenson called and asked to meet at the Japan BBA with Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai, even Daichi and Hilary, and strangely Tala – Spencer and Bryan were also asked but they stayed in order to continue on with the recreation center. They had no idea that the were all about to come together nor why Mr. Dickenson wanted to meet with them. All he had told that was that this meeting was of the utmost importance. Kai and Tala were the first to arrive with Ray closely following, “Kai, Tala, what are you two doing there?”  
　　“Probably the same as you, Mr. Dickenson said there was something important he needed from us.”  
　　“Assuming Max and Tyson are coming also, which I should have figured already. Though why did you decide to come along with Kai, Tala?”  
　　“I didn’t. Apparently the great Blade Breakers aren’t enough for Mr. Dickenson and he wants the Blitzkrieg Boys too. It wasn’t like we were given a lot of notice so only Kai and I are here.”  
　　They were interrupted from any further conversation when Mr. Dickenson himself entered into the room, “Oh. Hello you three, you’re right on time and I’ve just come across Max too.”  
　　Max chose that moment to come out from behind Mr. Dickenson and tackle Ray and Kai in a hug, “All we all know Tyson is going to make them all late.” And what a shocker, twenty minutes after the scheduled meeting time the occupants starting to hear yelling coming closer and closer to the room. Most it sounded like a female yelling “it’s all you fault we’re late,” when suddenly the door slammed open and they all turned in time to see Tyson falling flat on his face and Hilary looking like she had just kicked him through the door, “Oops. I didn’t mean to do that.”  
　　Tyson groaned from his place on the floor, “Don’t let her fool you. She’s gotten meaner over time.”  
　　“And what’s that supposed to mean Tyson.”  
　　“Nothing Hilary!”  
　　“Now, now children settle down, there’s no need for arguments.”  
　　“No need to worry about them Mr. Dickenson, this is normal for those too.”  
　　“I see my boy, and it is good to see you as well Kenny. Could young Daichi not make it today.”  
　　“He’s visiting his mother right now, but he said he’ll just get caught up when he gets back.”  
　　“Actually, he said that this was probably something boring that he wouldn’t be interested in anyway, so why waste his time.”  
　　Mr. Dickenson simply shook his head and chuckled, “Oh, this is nothing boring I can promise you all that and I believe they and their team might be mutually helpful to you. A month ago my granddaughter and god-daughter came to be with terrible news; someone is stealing Bit-Beasts.”  
　　Most of the room replied with either a shout of, “What!?” or , “Again!”  
　　After everyone seem to settle down Tala asked, “What does this have to do with me? I don’t understand why you asked for Spencer, Bryan, and I to come.”  
　　No one noticed the girl now standing in the doorway that was still open from Tyson crashing through. That was until they all jerked their heads to the voice commenting before Mr. Dickenson could get a word in to Tala, “Mr. D was not the one that requested you here Red. I asked for him to set up a meeting with you three, he insisted that these other guys would be helpful.”  
　　Tyson seemed to take offense to this, “Why wouldn’t we be helpful, we’ve all been world champions and I’ve held the title of champion for three years in a row.”  
　　Tala ignored Tyson as per usual and in an uncharacteristic act ran to the girl lifting her up in a hug and spinning her in a circle, “Lupita! If we had known you’d be her Spencer and Bryan would have actually tried to come instead of blowing it off. They’re going to be so jealous when I tell them.”  
　　Even Mr. Dickenson looked confused, “Alex you didn’t tell me you knew the Blitzkrieg Boys.”  
　　“Sorry Pops, didn’t think it was a huge deal. Papu and Babushka lived next door to Bryan and so we played together. Once Bryan decided he would be nice and share me he introduced me Tala, over the summers I spent in Russia we became close. We lost touch a year or so after they pasted away and I stopped going to Russia, but then a couple years I got letter out of the blue from bird brain. The rest is as they say history. Now can we get down to business here because I did not come here to have a story time. If this is the so-called help you’re offering Pops then we might be better off on our own. I do not have time to look after more children, the ones on my team are enough thank you very much.”  
　　The Blade Breakers/”former Blade Breakers” all looked at least a little offended by this, but Tyson voiced his temper, “At least we’ve stopped people from stealing Bit-Beasts instead of stolen them like your buddy.”  
　　This time it was Alex that looked offended, however it was Kai that stopped Tyson, “Tyson. Back off, you don’t have the right to tell people about others lives.”  
　　Ray helped to defuse the situation also, “And you are sounded a little like a child, so why don’t we all sit down and hear what Mr. Dickenson and Alex have to say before we all go reacting about it.”  
　　“That sounds like a wonderful idea Ray. Firstly, let me make some introductions, this is my god-daughter Alex. Alex these are the Beybladers I believe can help you and I sincerely trust them all very much. This is Kai, former captain of the Blade Breakers and now a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray, former Blade Breaker and is currently with his home village’s team the White Tigers. Max is also formerly with the Blade Breakers, he is working his mother’s team the All Starz. Last but not least I’d like to introduce you to the current BBA Revolution – formerly known as the Blade Breakers - team Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary. And my dear, despite what I know you are thinking, Kai, Ray, Max, and especially Tyson and among the very best Beybladers I have had the chance to see and they are by far the most trustworthy.”  
　　“Being a great Beyblader and trustworthy is one thing, but I have seen a lot of people acting know-it-all children. Do you honestly think that they are going to be able to handle this. Because this is more than someone just simply stealing Bit Spirits and you damn well know it. Some people aren’t as lucky to only have their Bit Spirit taken them!”  
　　“How is having your Bit-Beast stolen from you lucky? I’ve seen what it put Ray, Max, and Kai through when theirs were taken, that doesn’t seem lucky to me.”  
　　“I’m sorry, Hilary, you misunderstood me; I said that if that was all that happened they were lucky. For Melissa Jacklyn, Rhys Owens, Tommy Wilson, and Amy Hopkins they weren’t so lucky and there is no chance that any of them will ever see their Bit Spirits again. Of course, judging from the confusion of the room, I am going to take a wild guess and say that Pops has yet to inform you how bad this situation really is. So will you be explaining or do I need to find help for the tournament elsewhere?”  
　　“All right, we are gonna sit you down and take a deep breath; you wouldn’t want to have to clean blood out of the carpet would you.” Tala stated as he pushed Alex to sit in one of the chairs that was placed against the wall slightly away from the main sitting of the conference room.  
　　“Actually Kat has a great recipe for getting blood and other hard stains out or carpet and various fabrics. I’m sure if I called she would tell me how to make it, I have gotten very good at bribing them all. Plus its only one o’clock in the morning there, she is usually still up until at least one or two in the morning.”  
　　The other Bladers (even Kai a little, though how Tala was acting around the strange girl probably contributed to his discomfort) looked at little freaked out and Mr. Dickenson looked like he wanted to dig himself a hole, “Alex will you please stop trying to purposely frighten them. I didn’t tell them anything other than this was a high priority, I was trying to be respectful to you because I was not sure how much you wanted to tell them. There were certain parts I did not believe you would feel comfortable telling them and they do not necessarily need to know as of now.”  
　　Alex looked down st her hand sheepishly and quietly said, “Sorry,” louder she continued on, “But how I am supposed to trust these people when part of them are like children playing dress up in grown up clothes.”  
　　“You are only seventeen yourself my dear, not that much older than most of them and younger than a couple.” Mr Dickenson asserted.  
　　“Seventeen and half...and the difference between us is not about our ages. You and I both know that I have been trained and preparing for something like this happening. This is not mad scientist and school yard bullies that we are trying to deal with. These are big time, real monsters that do not give a fuck about who gets hurt in their quest, whether or not those getting hurt are holders and guardians of Bit Spirits or innocent bystanders that do not have a single clue about what is happening around them. And things are not getting any prettier out there in the real world, it has only gotten worse.”  
　　“Oh my god, would someone please explain!” Tyson shouted in frustration with Kenny breaking in with a, “I think most of us are out of the loop on this one and it would be helpful for everyone if we were brought up on this situation.”  
　　When Alex looked like she would not be contributing to the conversation further, Mr. Dickenson picked it up, “About a month ago Alex and my granddaughter, Naomi, came to me; people with Bit-Beasts were getting their Bit-Beasts stolen from them. This is like with Boris and Dr. Zagart were the Bit-Beasts were taken after a battle was lost. The group going after Bit-Beasts are breaking and entering, attacking, and even worse to get their hands on the objects holding the spirits.”  
　　“Not just Beybladers?” Kai inquired.  
　　“Bit Spirits can be in a multitude of various objects – weapons, jewelry, other things you would see as family heirlooms, the most common things seen in today's society just happens to be Beyblades. Melissa Jacklyn’s Bit Spirit was actually kept in a keepsakes box, Tommy Wilson had his in dagger, Rhys Owens and Amy Hopkins had theirs in Beyblades,” Alex informed, “Jennifer and Kate Collins, Beyblade teachers at one of our local centers, went missing four days ago. They were good and kind people and they did not deserve what happened to them.”  
　　“What happened to them, Lupita?” Tala asked.  
　　“Amy and Rhys died in a car crash, Melissa was killed when she walked in on someone breaking into her apartment, and Tommy was killed in a mugging gone bad. At least that’s what the police and news are saying. I didn’t find out about Jennifer and Kate until I got off the plane yesterday, so I do not have any information on them.”  
　　“People are dying and you want our help? Are you crazy! This is a job for the police.” Hilary shouted.  
　　“They aren’t doing much to help right now and there is no physical proof. I am not expecting you to help me chase after a group of thieves and murders. All I need from you...well actually not you, I do not know if you are of any use to me...but them, all I need is a way into the next tournament.”  
　　“Why should we help you get into the tournament? If you aren’t good enough to compete on your own then I don’t think we should risk going with you.” Tyson crowed cockily.  
　　“Me and my team are good enough to handle ourselves thank you, Hot Shot. Unfortunately for us, this year the BBA decided to change it up a bit and add something new and exciting,” Alex said sarcastically with smirk, until she turned towards to Mr. Dickenson and glared, “This World Championship they are testing skills and whichever team gets the farthest or has the best time gets the allotted points. Each team has to have at least five members, which does not count any substitutes you choose to have,” She then switched her glare from Mr. Dickenson to Tyson once more, “So counting the current BBA Revolution members you have one, two, three...oh wait you seem to be missing a couple numbers here...yeah four and five. My team and I are not the only ones in need of help, ass hat.”  
　　“Is this true Mr. Dickenson?” Kenny asked.  
　　“Yes it is Kenny, the BBA is planning on announcing it next week. The plan is to encourage different teams to join together to form one team.”  
　　“Is this what you meant by they might be able to help us as well as us helping them?” Max pondered.  
　　“Not quite, at least not completely. Well, Hiro first brought it to my attention with Tyson and Max your mother conformed it with you and I am positive the same can be said for Ray and Kai.”  
　　“What!?!” Max and Tyson yelled in sync with one another.  
　　“You both have been showing abnormal abilities in certain things like your speed, agility, senses, and reflexes. When Hiro first came to me about this I was at first confused but then I remembered something that Alex’s parents told me years ago.”  
　　“Some people have a Spirit. Others hold on to and guard them as the Spirit waits for a person worthy of controlling them. But on a rare occasion you can come across an individual that has literally become one with their Spirit that they will take on parts of that Spirit.” Alex recited as if reading a passage from a book, “What I heard that every other day of my life growing up, of course I have the damned thing memorized.”  
　　“So you understand why I asked for them to come, it will be mutually beneficial for you all.”  
　　“Seems like a dumb idea to me.”  
　　“Why is that, my dear?”  
　　“For one, the first have of the tournament is in the United States and if we are going in as one team we have to learn how each other works, strengths, weaknesses, and all that bullshit. But summer is almost over and I know most of us our still doing this funny little thing called school.”  
　　“I was waiting on every ones okay on this before I discussed it with their parents but the school agreed that with the parental/guardian consent the kids could do a study abroad/foreign student type program. This will allow them to enroll at your school and go there for the year. Which works perfectly since the academy specializes in special abilities. With a offer of a bit of funding from the BBA they were more than happy to start up a program for gifted Beybladers. The weeks of competitions they will allow you to do the work online.”  
　　“Okay, I don’t know whether to be impressed by you Pops or saddened that that school was essentially bribed into creating a program for Beybladers when the community has been trying for years to get them too. Any-who, secondly, I am assuming I will be providing housing for them...if they agree. So who is paying for the extra food, electricity, water, etc.?”  
　　“The BBA will providing you with a payment, plus you will receive a small check each month for the study abroad program since you are providing living for them.”  
　　“One last thing that I just want to point out so I can say I warned you, and if this ends horribly I can say I told you so. This is a terrible idea!”  
　　Mr. Dickenson chuckled, “And why is this a terrible idea?”  
　　“You are wanting to keep – in the same household – a dragon, a turtle, a phoenix, two cats, two wolves, a fox, a horse, and dolphin. To this day I do not understand how my team and I have managed not to maim, seriously injure, or kill anybody. Now you want to throw more factors into the mix, this is a really bad idea.”  
　　“If you are so against it then why are you going through with it?” Ray implored.  
　　“I am not necessarily against it, I am just pointing out that this is a giant recipe for a major disaster. But I need your help and apparently you guys need my help, and I would like to point out that helping me also helps you. Because if you think that this group will not eventually come after you are your Bit Spirits then you are sadly mistaken. They will come after you, because your four Bit Spirits are among the strongest of all. And you will not see any of them coming, but I know who could be a threat and who is not. So yes or no? Are you helping or do I need to seek it else well?”  
　　Tyson was the first to answer as he shot up from his chair, “I'm in! Who would give up the chance to become World Champion for another year.”  
　　“Studying abroad sounds interesting and let’s face it you all would have been lost with out Dizzy and me there, so I can’t just ditch out on you now.”  
　　“And I’ve got to keep you boys in shape with your training. Plus I’ve always wanted to trying schooling in America.”  
　　“The White Tigers were taking a break from tournaments so it shouldn't be an issue, but I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t discuss it over with them first.”  
　　“As long as my mom was the one that suggested I go, I guess it is alright but I want to think it over first.”  
　　Alex turned to face Tala and stared at him until he finally cracked, “It’s not like I can say no. Bryan would kill me...literally...and probably painfully...more so if something happened to you. Bryan might show up at some point once he knows about you.”  
　　“What about you Birdie, are you in or are you out?” Alex asked as she turned to face Kai.  
　　“Hn.” Kai said before walking out the door.  
　　“That is not an answer!” Alex exclaimed loudly after him, “Hell it isn’t even a proper word, it’s more a sound than anything else. Is he always this rude, with the walking the away in the middle o a conversation?”  
　　“Yes!” Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Max, and Ray all stated.  
　　“That’s just great, I will just add him to the list of people with a time of month then.”  
　　Only Hilary seemed to get the joke as she started cracking up with laughter.  
　　“Well, I will be leaving in a few days for home. You all can figure out your plans and get into contact with Mr. D, he will set you up with a plane ticket and there will be a driver waiting for you at airport to take you to my house. If you choose not to come it will not be held against you, I understand this is a lot to take in. But I am also warning you that the things that are happening between you and your Bit Spirits is only going to get stronger, happen more often, and become harder to control. I can help you with this, even if you choose to not compete in the tournament, I will still help you. I will expect you to at least help with training though. If that is all I am going back my hotel room to sleep, because this time difference is trying to kill me.”  
　　“Get some rest my dear and I will meet you at the usual place for dinner at seven. The rest of you, if you wish can stay and I will try to answer any of the questions you may have.”  
　　Alex got up to leave with Tala following behind her, “Alex is a better source of answers for me.”  
　　As soon as the door shut behind them Alex jumped onto Tala’s back, “Surprise piggy back ride. I’m tired, carry me.”  
　　“If you don’t break my back first.” Tala retorted but continued walking to the exit carrying Alex on his back non-the-less.  
　　“Are you calling me fat? I do not weigh that much!”  
　　“Joking.”  
　　“Ass hat.”  
　　“Twerp.”  
　　“Brat.”  
　　“Bitch.”  
　　“Jerk.”  
　　“Princess.”  
　　“Dick.”  
　　“Cunt.”  
　　“Boo you whore.”  
　　“Slut.”  
　　“Touche.”  
　　When they reached the exit and walked outside Kai was leaning up against the side of the building, “What the hell are you two doing?”  
　　“I’m tired so I am making Tala carry me. He insinuated that I was fat and this led to us having an insult war. I am perfectly aware of my weirdness, get over it...you’ll have to get used to it.”  
　　“Why?”  
　　“Because I peaked your interest back there. Because despite what you want others to think you care. Because you have been feeling a difference between you and your Bit Spirit, Dranzer. Have I hit the nail yet?” Kai glared, “I shall take that as a yes. Now take me to my hotel, Red.”  
　　“Stop pulling my hair, I am not a horse.”  
　　“Fine. But if you carry me to my hotel I will give you cookies. Homemade kind not store bought kind.”  
　　“Bribery works, which hotel are you staying at?”  
　　“The Baymont Inn.”  
　　“Huh, so are we.”  
　　“Great. Now forward march!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what I have so far! I would appreciate any feedback even if it is just that you liked or disliked the story. If there is anything you wish was different, would like to see me fix, or if you have a suggestion for something I could do (be that something I could change or something I could in the future of the story). I actually love when readers tell me their ideas on what could happen, it help to keep the ideas flowing. So leave me some feedback or don't, that's okay too!  
> ^_^


End file.
